Never Forget
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: In these past years, Riku can’t believe how much Sora had grown up. And how much he’s come to love him. Soku


Summary: In these past years, Riku can't believe how much Sora had grown up. And how much he's come to love him. Soku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Riku sat on the bent Paopu Tree, looking over the ocean. He never would've thought he would miss this...After all that time, wanting to get away and go see other worlds, wanting to just escape the place he called home. Sighing, he brushed some hair out of his eyes as he rememorized the area.

"Riku!"

The silver haired teen turned, smiling when he saw Sora running over. "Hey."

Sora grinned, jumping on to the tree and sitting next to him. "You ran off pretty fast, Kairi thought you were avoiding us."

Riku laughed. "Never."

Sora smiled, looking at the ocean. After a few minutes of silence, he shifted. "You know, I always wondered...what would've happened if I went with Kairi."

"When?" Riku asked, looking at him. "At the end, when you beat Xehanort's Heartless?"

Sora nodded. "I wanted to go home so bad...But I knew I had to find you."

The older male winced. "Sorry."

"Naw, it's okay." Sora laughed, kicking off his large shoes (that were still too big for him). "I guess it was kinda fun...I'm just glad you were alright."

"You know...I was always with you, when you finally woke up." Riku chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself into anything you couldn't handle."

"I can handle myself!" Sora argued, pouting. "I did fine!"

"You also needed help. The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, King Mickey, even Maleficent and some of the Organization..."

Sora fell quiet, looking down at his lap. "Roxas mentioned you, you know."

"Did he?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Probably doesn't have many good things to say about me."

"He said he beat you." the brunette glanced at him. "Did he really?"

"Yeah." Riku admitted easily, smiling. "I could tell he was your Other Half. I think he might have been stronger than you, actually. He kicked my ass. But then I turned into Ansem, and I over powered him."

"I want to talk to him." Sora whispered. "I had a chance to, but I didn't know who he was. I don't think that counts..."

"Why do you want to?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged. "Just to see what he's like...I heard from Kairi that Namine tried to help me, getting her out of the Castle...and Axel killed all those Heartless, because he's me..."

Riku stared at him. "Do you...ever feel bad for them?"

"..." Sora sighed, kicking his legs. "Yeah...I do."

Riku looked at his hands, thinking. He never would've thought that the boy he'd grown up with...would turn out like this. He had matured a lot in the past three years...Riku knew that if they fought, he'd most likely lose.

"You've...grown, Sora."

The brunette looked at him, surprised. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Riku smiled. "When we left, you were just a little kid...you had no idea how to use the Keyblade or anything...But now, I doubt I could beat you in a fight."

Sora laughed. "We could try it if you want."

Riku shook his head. "I've had enough fighting for my lifetime."

They both laughed, Sora leaping off the tree and turning to give him a smile. "Well, how about a race then?"

Riku smirked. "You're on."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Think things will ever be the same?"

Riku looked over at Kairi, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah?" Sora nodded, looking up from where he had been splashing his feet in the ocean. "Things are the same."

"I mean," she rolled her eyes. "Like, before? We can't just fight anymore, because...of your Keyblades. And wherever we go, there's always something to remind us that there are other worlds, and they could be in danger."

Riku sighed, laying back against the tree bark. "We can't go back." He caught her sad look and smiled. "Things will always be different, but...we'll just have to face it together."

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Sora snipped, smirking.

Riku threw a handful of sand at him. "Shuddup. You wise you were half as smart as me."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, well, I'm stronger than you."

Kairi giggled. "You guys, knock it off."

Sora went back to staring at his reflection. It was quiet before he broke it. "It's kinda funny..." At their confused looks, he smiled. "Every time I see myself, I get the feeling that I'll see Roxas staring back at me."

"Well, you're not Roxas." Riku said firmly. "You're Sora."

"I know..." Sora sighed, laying on his back. "Some times, I just need a reminder is all."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Riku..." Sora looked over at his friend as they walked along the shore. "Have you ever thought about sharing a Paopu Fruit?"

Riku looked surprised. "Actually, I have..."

"Really? With who?" the brunette asked, leaning forward to get a look at his face.

Riku laughed. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm being stupid."

"I will not!" he whined. "Please!"

Riku stuffed his hands into his pockets, not looking at the brunette. "Well, at first I thought I should share one with Kairi...But then, after all this, I really wanted to share one...with you."

Sora looked surprised. "Really? With me??"

"Yeah."

The younger male hummed to himself, walking backwards to keep looking at him. "You know, I thought it would be Kairi too...But when I started looking for you, I kept thinking, 'if I shared one with Riku, then I'd know he was alright'."

Riku smiled. "You want to share one with me?"

Sora nodded. "I've always looked up to you, Riku...Ever since we were little. And I've always loved you, just in a platonic sort of way...But when I found you, I guess...I started liking you in a different way."

Riku thought it over, walking forward and taking the other's hand. "Sora, would you share your destiny with me?"

Sora laughed. "I'd love to."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I've never fully written a Soku. It's always been a side thing if I did. :Dies: I hope it's alright and not sucky, I'm not used to writing them in their own universe. lol.

R&R


End file.
